Mistake
by Knouge22
Summary: She was only 16, when the worst of her fears came true. Now she'll have to go through the trouble of telling everyone she loves, her dirty dark secret that she the most regretted.
1. Chapter 1

My life was just like yours. Simple. I had the perfect family that sat at the dining room table all together discussing their terrible day. I had dreams, hope, faith, all you can name. I had a marvelous boyfriend that cared for me than I cared for myself. I had wonderful friends that stuck with me through anything and everything. I was getting impressive grades in school, pretty good for Rouge. I had a pretty cool part-time job at Best Buy which was on the highway right around the corner from my high school. Nothing, I mean nothing could have ruined my life...except for this moment.

I lay on my bed, rubbing my stomach. I felt so bloated, so fat. My skin was pale and you could see my veins like my arms were transparent. My feet were swollen and my breast, tender. Tears soaked my eyes, until they were dry and red. They felt swollen and sticky. I wiped the dried tears on my fat cheeks, dreading this moment. I run my hands through my dry, lifeless hair. I cough and wheeze, and grab my cup of water, sitting on my nightstand. I sip from the tall cool glass. Smiling at the savoring moment, then quickly frowning again. I was sick. Never this sick though. Everything hurts. From the tip of my nose to the tip of my toes, ached.

I hear a car door slam shut outside and I know it's either mom or Nails.

"Rouge?" It was Nails. I heard the keys slam on the kitchen counter and her purse collide with the dining room chair. Her heels _click-clacked _against the tiled floor. She was getting closer to my door. I could hear her heels going up the steps. She opens the door. "Hey."

"Hi." I saw weak and crusty. I scratch my arm and rub my stomach again, feeling like I was going to vomit.

"How ya' holding up?" She slowly comes over to me, rubbing my back and snaking her hands through my hair.

"Not good. I feel like shit." We both snicker for a moment and put or foe-heads together.

"You'll be alright, probably just a stomach virus." She plants a kiss on my forehead, and walks out of my room. I roll onto my back, immediately getting dizzy and nauseous. I traced the pattern in my comforter, the long swirly petal on the huge purple lilac.

...

"Doesn't that food smell weird?" I ask, peeling from a banana.

My friends all look around puzzled, one by one sniffing the food on their lunch trays.

"Nope." Amy says, going back to eating it.

I gag. "It's smells like butt."

Silver and Blaze laugh at my comment.

"Rouge, maybe your still sick." Sonic says, happily biting away at his chili dog.

Knuckles nods his head and takes a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.

I stare at my nude banana, even the banana smelled odd. I throw it out.

"ROUGE! You just threw out a PERFECTLY good banana!" Sonic throws his hands in the air.

"...so?" I say, pulling my mirror out of my tote to re-apply my smudged eye-liner.

"Your totally sick. You never turn down a good banana." Shadow said, looking over at me.

"Symptoms?" Amy asks, holding her hand out to take my mirror and make-up.

I frown. "But my eyel-"

"Put it in the hand, rougie-girl." Amy snaps.

I hand it over. "Well, dizziness, nausea, every part of my body hurts, my breast are very sensitive..." the boys giggle and I roll my eyes, "and vomiting."

The table gets silent. I get silent. What the hell is wrong with me?

...

I lay across my bed, resting my upper-body across my huge valentine bear my father got me 3 years ago. It huge arms wrapped me up in a warm and comfortable hug. I could lay like this forever. I rub my stomach and stare at my purple painted wall. Tears ran down eyes. New, fresh tears. They kept running out, never stopping. In my other hand, held to test. The test that proved, right or wrong. The test that would change your perspective about everything. When you take this test, your eyes open to the possibility of it being true. Now you know, this shit isn't a game. It's real! The test is the life-changer. It either brings you up on your feet and brushes you off, kissing your boo-boos. Or it pushes you down and kicks dirt at you, leaving your wounds open and alive for everyone to see, and feel shame.  
This test is called 'The Pregnancy Test.'

I can't even bear to look at it. It's been showing the results, for two hours and I haven't glanced at it yet. I didn't want to know the end. I didn't want to face the fact that a living-being could be growing inside of me. I didn't want to know. But I have to. I rub my stomach.

"If you're in there, I just want to know that you're a mistake." I whisper soft words at my belly.

I look at the test, finally look at it, after 2 whole hours passed by. Someone gave me the slight courage to face the fact. To face reality. In the little corner it presented the "+" sign, and my eyes grew blurry with tears and I drowned in them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rouge why aren't you eating dinner?" My mother looked over at me, twiddling the noodles around her long, silver fork.

I stare down at my plate of food, my nose catching every scent given off. All of the combined smell made me want to kick myself in the gut. It reeked! I rubbed my stomach.

"I ate before you guys came in, so I think I ruined my appetite." I throw on my fake smile at her, hopefully that'll hold her off.

She nodded her head and swatted her hand at me like I was a bug, "Go then. If you're not going to eat, then get from the table."

I roll my eyes at her and she turns from me and Nails, facing my step-father.

"Rouge? You alright? You looked like you were going to throw-up." Nails places her hand on my thigh before I get up. Her eyes searched mine and at that moment I felt so vulnerable. Like, with the flicker of my eyes sent off the hint that I was with a child. Just the thought to mind made me want to crawl into a tiny hole and weep. I didn't want to be with a child. I didn't intended to get pregnant. This wasn't planned. Truly, it's never planned.

My sister was my mother. She's watched over me since I came out of my mother's belly. My father died before I was born and my mother would always be out searching for a replacement. While she was out, my sister watched over me. Everything I say or do now, was taught to me by Nails.

"I'm fine." I get up and run up the steps to my room and slam the door, tears growing in my eyes, blurring my vision yet again. I sit up against the door and rub my stomach. I was 8 weeks pregnant. The father? Unknown. Am I glad that I'm pregnant? There are some benefits to having a child, but right now they wouldn't flow through my head. I tried to think of the positive out of this mistake, but nothing seemed right. I screwed around and got knocked up. That's that! I can't rewind, go back, try it over, nothing. I did what I did and this was the consequence.

"Rouge?" Nails knocks softly on my door and I quickly wipe my dripping eyes, hopping up on my feet.

"Yeah?" I sniff up the dripping snot and turn.

"Can I come in?" I open the door and she studies me in the door-way, slowly walking over to my bed. "Something's upset-" she looks over at my bed and freezes, staring at "the test."

I run over and grab it, hiding it behind my back.

"ROU-" I cover my hand over her mouth and slam the door shut.

"Hush Nails, you'll get me caught." I sit the test on my bed and wipe my hand on my jeans. She grabs the test.

"You're pregnant?" She says through clenched teeth, gripping my arm.

I tear up. "Nails, I'm scared." Then I start with the crocodile and she cradles me in her arms. A 18 year old caressing a 16 year old in her arms like she's young.

"It's going to be ok. We'll work through this together...are you going to keep it?" She looks at me, I look up at her.

"Of course. Even though I didn't want it, I'm not going to take an innocent life away for my doing. My mistake." I wipe my tears away and Nails runs her hand through my hair. I stare at the test, sitting on my bed. The evidence staring me in the face, taunting me.

...

I walk into my class, ducking my head at all the rumors and whispers stabbing me all over. Dirty looks snaked under my clothes, making me feel so vulnerable.

I sat behind the desk looking around the classroom. My eyes surfed the roam like a frantic deer. The room was quiet. All eyes felt like they were on me.

"Pst." Someone nudges my back, making me turn.

"Yes?" It's a squirrel. Sally Scorn? Yep. That's her name.

"Is it true that your preggers?" She looks at me seriously.

I gulp. "Where'd you hear that from?"

"This rabbit."

I turn around and fold my fists up to prevent myself some strangled someone in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the hospital bed and looked over at the screen.

"Now take a deep breath Rouge. This is a simple and easy process." The doctor looks down at me holding the transducer in one hand and the ultrasound gel tube in the other. I gulped as she searched for my long lost baby.

...

_Thud! Thud! ... Thud! Thud!_ The baby was on the screen, bundled up in a ball. I froze and stared at the screen. Actually seeing it, made my eyes open. This is reality! Tears welled up in my eyes, and I smiled. It was the most beautiful mistake I've ever made. The heartbeat echoed in the room. The doctor snapped a photo and moved the transducer around on my stomach to look around more.

My sister stood at the door squeezing the life out of my jacket. Tears flowing down her cheeks massively. "It's marvelous."

I smile at her. "I know."

...

I rub my forming stomach as I sit on the gym bench looking at everyone else active. All the people sweating and falling on each other was gross.

"Rouge? You ok?" Knuckles plops next to me. He wraps his towel around his neck and pulls out his water bottle that was in his gym bag under the bench.

"I'm ok. Just the baby." I run my hands across my month old baby.

He just grunts and takes a swig from his water. "Rouge...how are you handling all of this?" He looks over at me.

I bite my tongue, preventing me from spilling all of my feelings out to this boy. How and I dealing with this? This baby has changed my life around. My mother won't even look at me, Nails is kind of distant too, and my friend treat me like I'm shit.

"Knuckles...you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to." I look up at his amethyst.

"I want to know how you're doing? How was your ultrasound?" He sits his hand on my thigh and I smile.

"Well, the baby is tiny. About as big as my hand." We both laugh. "And I feel tiny movements now and then, but nothing drastic."

"Knuckles! Get over here!" Julie-Su, places her hand on her hip and observes us from afar.

Knuckles rolls his eyes and looks at me. "Looks like I got to get back. Maybe after school we can hang out." He begins to get up.

"Wait..." I grab his hand and look down at our palms together. "um, you want to hang out with a pregnant girl?"

Knuckles smiles. "Whaa? Why wouldn't I?"

I smile. Such a good friend.

...

"Rouge! Wait up." I turn and Knuckles is waving his arms, running towards me.

"Hi."

"Were going to hang out, remember?" He holds his hand out for me to grab and I study it closely.

"Are you sure...?"

He groans and snatches my hand. "Looks like I'll have to do all the work. Let's go!" He drags me to his car and we ride off to the park.

...

"I'm a month." I sway on the swings and look over at Knuckles on the opposite playground swing.

"Wow." He holds his head, "A month of lugging around another being."

"One down, eight more to go."

He chuckles. and watches his feet. I look at my stomach, sort of sticking out but barely, and I think of the night I told my mother I was with a child:

_"Rouge." My mother's voice echoed through the hall._

_"I'm in my room." I close the magazine I was looking in and pull my shirt down that was up._

_"Hey. I'm going out tonight ok." He head peeks through the door._

_I nod my head._

_"James wants me to take out the trash, so I'll do it for you."_

_"Wait!"_

_Before I could get the can, she grabbed it and the only things inside were tissues, some old nail polishes, a pop tart wrapper and the 'the test.'_

_"Rouge..." She pulls out the test and looks at the screen on it to see the results. "your pregnant."_

_"Mom I-"_

_She puts her hand in my face. "I'll worry about all of this when I get back, but just know I'm not taking care of another child. I've done my 18 years and I'm not doing anymore."_

_She slammed the door shut making the room rattle and me jump in my spot. I rub my stomach and run to my bathroom to vomit in the toilet since my trashcan was taken away._

"What are you thinking about?" Knuckles grabs my hand.

"Why life is so hard. Why my mother hates me. Why my friends all turned their back on me because I got knocked-up. Why you sitting here with me acting all sweet and innocent to get me to trust you, but then you'll turn you back on me like all the others. A lot, is running through my mind and I have so much stress and a child is just packing onto it." I jerk my hand from him and get, my eyes getting watery.

"Rouge it's not like that. It's not every day that you see your best-friend breaking down from such a tragedy-"

"It's not a tragedy, or a miracle. It's just life, whether I'm happy about it or not." I turn from him and start to walk away. My heart beats fast for the sound of him calling my name and comforting me but he doesn't. he doesn't try to come and get me, he just lets me walk-off.

I wipe and nose and cross my hands over my belly and stomp off. Expecting the unexpected.


End file.
